Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a synchronizer ring.
A method of this type is known from German patent DE 103 34 895 B3. In the known method, the friction ring produced from the composite material is pyrolysed at 1,100° C. under an inert gas atmosphere, such that a considerable part of the resin is converted into amorphous carbon. Then, the friction ring treated in this way is again impregnated with resin and the pyrolysis is repeated. Thereafter, the carbon fibers and the carbon produced during the pyrolysis are fixed by impregnation with resin. In a further production step, the friction ring is compacted. Finally, the friction ring produced in this way is adhesively bonded to the connecting surface of the ring body.
The known method requires a relatively large number of production steps and is complex.